


Workloads

by Severeance



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Lemon, M/M, One Shot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10454118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severeance/pseuds/Severeance
Summary: Ludwig is working, Feliciano is bored, very bored.





	

Ludwig ran a hand through his hair and sighed in frustration. His workload had increased as of late and he had to do work during most of the day in order to keep up-to-date with it. He placed a pile of paper-work into a neatly labelled folder before moving on to the next pile. He ran another hand through his already tousled hair before glancing at the clock on his desk.

10:23.

At least Feliciano hadn’t come to bother him. The last he had heard from Feliciano was when they’d eaten dinner. Which had consisted of Ludwig eating in hurried bites while working on his paperwork simultaneously. Feliciano had nattered on about random things throughout the whole meal, seemingly oblivious to the fact that Ludwig was busy with work.

The ache in his neck started to act up again, which meant that he's been sitting in nearly the same position for hours. Ludwig rolled his neck to the side which resulted in a quiet crack before he resumed his work. Just thirty more minutes and he would allow himself to stop for the night.

Feliciano put his sketchbook down and took out his phone to check the time. It was quarter to eleven. Ludwig was probably going to stop working and go to bed at the end of the hour. To be truthful, Feliciano was bored—and horny. Without more than a moment’s thought he tossed his sketchbook down in favour of pestering Ludwig for sex.

“Ludwig~” Feliciano called out as he walked into the German’s study. 

‘What is it now?” Ludwig asked without looking up from his paperwork.

“I’m bored,” Feliciano said almost lyrically.

“Go paint or something, I’m busy with my work,” Ludwig pushed his glasses higher up onto his nose.

Feliciano pouted, “But I don’t want to do that, I want to do something with you! All you do is work and you never spend any time with me.”

For a moment Ludwig’s shoulder’s drooped in defeat for a moment as he considered stopping his work in order to shut Feliciano up. He decided against it after a few seconds; he needed to get his work done.

Feliciano walked up to Ludwig and hugged him from behind. Naturally, the German stiffened for a moment before relaxing as he never had gotten used to the Italian’s casualness when it came to affection outside of the bedroom.

“Feliciano, I’ve told you I need to get this work done,” He told Feliciano with determination.

“But you’ve been working all day; surely even you need a break.” Feliciano argued. 

Ludwig didn’t reply and continued to work. Feliciano continued to hold Ludwig in a hug for a few moments before changing his mind. He spun the chair that Ludwig was sitting on so that the blond was now facing him. This caused the papers Ludwig was holding to be scattered onto the floor.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Ludwig asked. His cheeks were dusted with pink once he saw that Feliciano was only wearing a pair of his oversized sweatpants that were about a hand’s length too long for Feliciano.

Ludwig didn’t have a large amount of time to gather his words before Feliciano sat in his lap and wrapped his legs around the back of the chair. The Italian leaned forward and rested his forehead against Ludwig’s chest which caused the chair to give a squeak.

After a few moments Feliciano grabbed Ludwig’s shoulders and leaned back slightly and looked into the German’s eyes, “Ludwig, can we make love?” He asked coyly.

Ludwig looked to the side in lieu of bringing up his work again his attention was brought back to Feliciano when the man in question grinded his crotch against him. 

“Please Luddy, we haven’t slept together in ages and I’m horny,” Feliciano whined and continued to push his crotch against Ludwig’s. He looked up at Ludwig through long lashes.

With a throaty grumble of defeat Ludwig cupped the side of Feliciano’s face, “You should be grateful my work is nearly done,” he curled is finges around Feliciano's head and roughly pulled the Italian in for a kiss. 

After a few moments Feliciano opened his mouth slightly and swiped his tongue against Ludwig’s lower lips. Ludwig readily opened his mouth in order to allow Feliciano access. For once Feliciano was playing the more submissive role during the kiss as his nimble fingers began to Ludwig’s shirt.

They broke apart for air as Feliciano helped Ludwig shrug off his shirt, “Now we’re both shirtless,” He rubbed his palms along Ludwig’s chest and torso, “I love how nice your body looks and feels, so strong and capable-“ 

He kept his eyes trained onto Ludwig’s as he lowered his head and began to tongue Ludwig’s nipple.  A throaty moan of affirmation came from Ludwig and Feliciano continued to tease the nipple with his tongue. He brought his hand up and began to toy with Ludwig’s other nipple.

Once he’d decided that he’d spent enough time one the one nipple he moved his mouth’s attention to the other one while his hand continued to play with the first nipple he’d mouthed at. His eyes were now trained on the task at hand. 

“You’re enjoying it, aren’t you,” Feliciano breathed huskily as he looked up at Ludwig, “It’s so much better than doing work.” Feliciano continurd and Ludwig watched as he licked his lips seductively.

He nodded slightly, “Ja, now can we take it to the bedroom. Being fucked on the floor won’t be the most comfortable experience for you."  
   
“Okay,” Feliciano acquiesced before standing up and leading the way to the bedroom. Ludwig appreciated the view of Feliciano’s pert ass as he trailed after the Italian. He groaned in anticipation as he watched Feliciano remove the German’s sweatpants to expose his bare arse before falling backwards onto the bed.

Subconsciously, Ludwig’s hands were already resting on his belt buckle before he began to unbuckle his belt. As he toed of his boots and pulled his pants off he said, “Mein Gott Feliciano, you look so fuckable right now.”

“Then fuck me, Luddy~” Feliciano’s voice shifted to a slightly uncomfortable pitch as he swore.

Ludwig joined Feliciano on the bed and they continued to kiss fervently. Suddenly, Feliciano began to moan and writhe.

“You like it when I play with your curl don’t you?” Ludwig asked; a wicked tone coloured his voice.

“O-of course,” Feliciano agreed eagerly. His hand reached down and began to rub at his steadily growing erection.

“Nein, you’re not allowed to touch yourself.”

Ludwig grabbed Feliciano’s hand away from his cock and ignored the Italian’s low pleas against the restriction of being able to touch himself. Nevertheless he obediently brought his hands above his head and allowed Ludwig to hold them there.

“I’m going to stroke and pull your curl and you’re going to tell me if you’re about to come. I don’t want you to come because then we’ll have to wait before I can fuck you so hard that you’ll have trouble sitting properly at the G8 meeting next week,” Ludwig whispered harshly into Feliciano’s ear and began to twirl Feliciano’s curl around his index finger.

Feliciano moaned loudly and leaned his head back into the pillow. He dug his heels into the bed and whined. It was so pleasurable that the feeling was actually borderline painful when his curl was played with. A powerful weapon on the hands of someone who knew what they were doing with it, but right now his neglected cock was begging for attention.

“Ludwig, please,” Feliciano panted as he turned his head to the side in a vain attempt to stop Ludwig from playing with his curl.

“Look at how hard your cock is; it’s dripping wet right now. You look like you’re ready to be fucked nice and proper,” Ludwig continued to speak to Feliciano in low tones.

“Oh—Ludwig… Please,” Feliciano whined loudly.

“What do you want me to do now? Do you want me to stop playing with your curl? Or do you want me to let you touch your aching cock? Or maybe you want me to pound you into the mattress?”

Feliciano gave a high-pitched whimper, “Yes,” he whimpered.

Ludwig placed his thigh in between Feliciano’s legs and against his crotch which allowed Feliciano to rut against it. 

“Feels good. I think-” Feliciano paused as he moaned loudly, “I think I’m getting close.”

“You think?” Ludwig asked and Feliciano nodded. He removed his thigh from between the Italian’s legs and relinquished his grip on the auburn curl. He knew from experience that Feliciano was often unable to discern when he was going to come so when he said he was going to it would be best to listen.

“How long has it been since we last fucked?” Ludwig asked as he stretched over to reach the lube on the end table.

“A couple of days,” Feliciano answered dutifully.

“Do you think you’re going to need me to finger fuck you first or do you think you’re good to go?” Ludwig asked. He liked it rough, but he disliked causing Feliciano unintentional pain. Feliciano shifted slightly in order to get into a more comfortable position before answering.

“Uh, I think I’ll be fine,” said Feliciano slightly apprehensively.

“You like it when I finger your arse, it makes you feel needy for me to fill you up,” Ludwig stated. Feliciano groaned slightly.

“Of course it does," Ludwig curtly answered fir the Italian, "Now then, I’m going to let go of your hands while I prep your arse for me.”

Feliciano nodded on consent as Ludwig let go and uncapped the bottle of lube. He squeezed the bottle so than a generous amount landed onto his hand. He recapped the bottle before tossing it into the general direction of the end table. He rubbed it in between his hands for a few moments in order to warm it up before slathering it onto Feliciano’s arsehole.

Feliciano gasped slightly as the lube was still a bit cold even after Ludwig had tried to warm it up. A few moments later he felt Ludwig push a finger inside him. He spread his legs further apart in order to allow better access.

“You can put your arms down, but you’re not allowed to touch yourself until I say you can.”

“Okay,” Feliciano agreed. Ludwig pushed both his index and middle finger into Feliciano's arse. He thrusted them in and out a few times before bending his middle finger to find Feliciano’s prostate.

Feliciano groaned, “Feels nice Ludwig.” He ran a hand though his own hair, careful to avoid his notorious curl.

Ludwig continued to rub his finger lightly over Feliciano’s prostate, “Do you want me to fill you up with my cock?” He asked Feliciano.

“Uh-huh, I’m ready.” 

Ludwig took the remaining lube that was on his hand and rubbed it over his erect cock. He moaned throatily, his attention had been trained on Feliciano so much that he had neglected his own hard-on so much that it was already beginning to ache slightly.

He lined up his cock with Feliciano’s entrance and pushed in at a moderate pace. He could feel Feliciano push against him until he was fully inside Feliciano.

“You like being filled up with my cock, don’t you? No touching yourself until I say you can, Ja?”

“Si, you can move Ludwig.”

Ludwig began at first with long fluid motions where he would pull out until the head of his cock was nearly completely out before he would thrust back into Feliciano. 

He gave a deep moan, “Gott, Feliciano you feel so good.” Ludwig continued at the same slow pace while Feliciano grappled at the blankets in order to gain enough grip to sufficiently push back in order to get Ludwig to find his prostate.

“Help me put my leg up on your shoulder,” Feliciano said and with the co-ordination of Ludwig got his leg up over Ludwig's shoulder.

Ludwig continued with the agonisingly slow thrusts as Feliciano began to grow impatient, “Ludwig can you please go faster~?”

Ludwig took Feliciano’s request as a command and to speed up his thrusts. He heard Feliciano give a long moan as he managed to find the Italian's prostate and focused his thrusting in the general vicinity. As he sped up he could hear the frame of the bed begin to rhythmically hit against the wall in time with his thrusts.

“Do you know what you make me want to do?” He asked throatily as he continued to move at a slightly faster tempo. Feliciano shook his head and added a ‘nu-uh’ as further elaboration before biting his lip as he focused on the sensation of Ludwig thrusting in and out of his arse.

“You make me want to bend you over the nearest table and fuck you senseless every time I see you bite your lip in the way you do. It drives me absolutely insane during meetings.”

Ludwig used his size to his advantage and kissed Feliciano roughly on the lips for a moment. 

“And then when I see you wearing nothing but my clothes it’s even worse. It makes me want to claim you as mine.”

The moans that Feliciano gave off sounded like sinful music to Ludwig’s ears.

“Move your other leg over my shoulder so I can fuck you better.” Ludwig commanded and waited for Feliciano to comply before continuing with a stronger pace than before.

Feliciano closed his eyes and threw his head back as he moaned again.

“When I’ve come I’m going to take you cock so deep into my throat that you won’t know what to do and you’re going to be screaming my name so loud that all the neighbours will know what we were doing.”

“Ludw-i-g,” Feliciano began to admonish but later moaned as Ludwig’s cock made contact with his prostate, “Ludwig fuck me harder dammit!” The Italian cursed loudly.

“You don’t know how hard it makes me when you begin to swear,” Ludwig groaned quietly to Feliciano's ear

Ludwig’s movements became erratic as he neared orgasm. Feliciano could feel Ludwig still as the tension that was building up in Ludwig’s muscles released in strong spasms that caused Ludwig to collapse onto Feliciano’s stomach and knock the Italian’s legs down as he orgasmed with a grunt

Ludwig continued to breathe deeply for a few moments before he reached up and began to kiss Feliciano. This time it was Ludwig who begged for entrance into Feliciano’s mouth. As they continued to kiss Ludwig snaked a hand down to Feliciano’s erect cock and began to eagerly tug it.

They broke apart from their kiss and Ludwig pulled out from Feliciano as he brought his head down so that he was now face-level with Feliciano’s cock.

“You can touch yourself now,” Ludwig stated as he looked at Feliciano’s eyes.

“But it’s no use—“Feliciano began to complain before he was cut off my Ludwig swiping a tongue over the sensitive spot that was just behind the head on the underside of Feliciano’s cock. 

“Luddy that feels so good,” Feliciano moaned as Ludwig took the head of Feliciano’s cock into his mouth and played with it using his tongue.

Without warning Ludwig moved his head down and swallowed Feliciano’s cock until he was nosing Feliciano’s stomach. Feliciano moaned loudly, "Ludwig, that’s so sexy~” 

Ludwig pulled back and released Feliciano’s cock form his mouth and made his was up Felciano's body until he was facing Feliciano’s neck. His hand continued to work itself up and down Feliciano’s length as be began to tongue a soft area on the Italian's neck.

“I’m going to give you a hickey right here,” Ludwig said as he licked the spot on the side of Feliciano’s neck again. Feliciano gave out a low keening noise as Ludwig began to suck on the designated spot. 

“Please Ludwig,” Feliciano begged. 

Ludwig finished making the hickey and pulled back to admire his handiwork. A mark was already appearing and it looked like it was going to be difficult to cover in normal uniform, good. He gave a light kiss to Feliciano before moving to the curl and taking it into his mouth.

Another loud moan came from Feliciano as Ludwig played with the curl with his tongue before taking it with his teeth and giving it a slight yank.

“Ludwig,” Feliciano near shouted as the man continued to assault his curl. Eventually Ludwig left the curl alone and moved downwards in favour of paying more attention to Feliciano’s cock that was leaking copious amounts of precum. 

“Ludwig, please. I wanna come,” He begged. His hand found its way into his curl and had began to play with it while Ludwig kept his attention trained on his cock. He moaned loudly again and yanked on his curl.

“Ludwig that feels so good,” Feliciano shouted. He continued to moan loudly and arched his back to an almost uncomfortable point.

“Ludwig!” Feliciano shouted as he unexpectedly came. By now Ludwig was used to this and managed to swallow most of Feliciano’s come that came out in strong spurts. 

While Feliciano lay there and breathed heavily Ludwig grabbed some tissues form the box that was on the end table and wiped the lube from himself and Feliciano. He found that today’s mess wasn’t as messy as it could sometimes get.

“Ludwig, come cuddle with me~” Feliciano called out once Ludwig was nearly done cleaning up what he could with the tissues. The German lay on his side next to the Italian who immediately assumed the position of little spoon and moved in closer. Ludwig put an arm around him and held him tightly.

“Ve~ so how was it?” He asked Ludwig.

“It was good Feliciano, you were excellent,” He replied as he closed his eyes in order sleep.

“And on a rating of 1-10, where would it be?” Feliciano asked. He would always ask these sorts of things after sex. Ludwig was used to it by now.

“I would give it a six.”

“Why is it six?”

“It’s because I have work to do, and we didn’t do much foreplay-“

“And because we didn’t use any of your toys.” Feliciano completed for Ludwig.

“Anyways, you can finish your work tomorrow. Good night Ludwig~!”

“Good night Feliciano.” Ludwig replied.


End file.
